STALKED YOUTUBER LOSES IT!!!
Plot William invites Violette to his room and tells her why he's angry because of a YouTuber named StupidistHumanBeing had posted a scandalous stalking video of William in the school hallways of him following William without William noticing which has over 14,000 views which shocks Violette. In the tags it had tags like "stalk" and "stalking" and his pinned comment that says "I'm sorry everyone but I might have to take this video and the other one down soon cuz William is angry... I'm waiting for a response now" which William replies to the stalker on why he keep the video up if he's angry and calling him an idiot. After William discovers of the video, he angrily rants about it and even threatens to ruin StupidistHumanBeing's reputation, due to the video's breach of the school's policy against filming and William's personal space and said he would report this and get this stalker in alot of trouble for posting the video to YouTube. His mom decided to have a compromise on StupidistHumanBeing and hope they can get the video deleted and prevent any re-copies of the video. Trivia * As soon as the original video had been taken down, numerous others might have re-uploaded the video, thus leading the removal of the copies, as well as receiving strikes from the community guidelines. Worse, even, their accounts were shut down indefinitely. There was even an extremely short, but very rare video of William being stalked from another angle, but has also been taken down. Complaints from William, Violette and even fans have caused Youtube to take serious action towards these copies. * William mentioning to inform his school's principal about the video may imply that StupidistHumanBeing is a student in William's school. * The video still exists in some form, from a Youtuber called "I have literally no friends". His profile picture is similar to that of StupidistHumanBeing, but it is unknown if they are the same person. Another thing to note was that at the time of the original video's release, it was released on February 7th, 2017, while the re-upload was posted on October 31st, 2017. Link is as follows: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMWH4A3eF9o * Other obvious changes as compared to the actual video are the title; the original video is named "William (Violette1st) in the halls", while the re-uploaded one is "William (Violette1st walking in the halls)". Another would have to be the fact that the video is shown to be played on Windows Media Player and the difference in audio quality. * The song featured in the actual video of William being stalked is called "Running in the 90's", a Eurobeat song by Max Coveri, from the popular street racing anime, Initial D. It is known for being shown in memes and pop culture (most notably "LOL, Internet", featuring Ronald McDonald), besides it being popularly featured in the anime's street racing scenes since the anime features similar-sounding Eurobeat music. Link to full song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCiDuy4mrWU Category:Videos Category:William Does Not Like School Series Category:Stupidist User Apperences Category:William Getting Bullied Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Monday